Nightmares of the Darkness
by Anabella G. Zhitemy
Summary: When the Wyatt Family starts targeting Kane, the McMahon's bring in his "little sister" to help even the odds. It's a great opportunity for Dani, made even better when she finally meets her favorite superstar, Christian. But when ego's are bruised, things get out of control. Can Dani and Christian overcome the odds? Or are they doomed to be together only in Dani's dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bray Wyatt's family stood in the ring, proud smiles on their faces after watching the attack they had made on Kane last week playing on the Titantron. I watched them from the back stage area, a microphone in my hand, and shook my head. They were very good at what they were meant to be – creepy cult members.

I hoped that I would be able to pull off what I was about to try. I knew how fickle the WWE Universe was, and I knew that many of them knew the history of their superstars very well. Kane's music hit, the lights in the arena went out entirely, and I was on. I ran out of the backstage area, slid into the ring, and stood up. I had half a second the compose myself before the lights came on and the music cut out.

I stood there, a young woman standing at 5'7", 150 pounds, in front of three very large men. I put on my best impression of the Undertaker's intimidating face, stoic and staring right into the eyes of Bray Wyatt himself. Bray looked right back at me, surprised at the sight of me rather than the seven foot tall monster he was expecting. I slowly lifted the microphone to my lips.

"He's coming."

Bray gave me an amused look, and asked, "Who?"

"Big brother. He's coming home," I answered. The crowd didn't react. I kept my eyes on Bray.

"Is that supposed to worry me, little girl?" He took a step forward, as did his two "sons" Luke and Erick.

I stood my ground and looked at my feet. When I looked back up, I'd rolled my eyes back so all Bray, Luke, and Erick could see was the white of my eyes. "He's here." This time the crowd reacted, screaming loudly.

The lights went out. A bell tolled. The crowd yelled louder. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker was standing between myself and the Wyatts. The WWE Universe exploded in excitement as Luke and Erick attacked Taker.

He fought them off easily, sending Luke flying out of the ring, then putting a boot to the face of Erick, who rolled out of the ring to the floor. Taker's hand was around Bray's throat. I backed up against he ropes as Taker lifted the Wyatt patriarch into the air, held him for a second, then slammed him down in a massive chokeslam. Luke and Erick were both on the apron, staring down the Dead Man, who stared right back at them. There was a moment of tension, then the Wyatt boys backed down. Luke pulled Bray out of the ring, and the three of them, Bray held up by his "sons", backed up the ramp.

Just as they hit the stage, the lights when out again. I slid from the ring, ran up the ramp, and stopped in front of them right before the lights came back on, tinted red. I smiled evilly at them, then the lights went out again and I ran to the backstage area.

I slowed to a walk, and walked straight into the arms of Christian. "Oh my God, I am so sorry," I said, taking a step back.

He flashed me a (very sexy) smile, and replied, "It's okay." He nodded to the entrance ramp. "Nice job out there."

I felt myself blushing. "Thanks," I said, looking at my feet. Of all the ways I imagined meeting Christian (and I had imagined many ways since he debuted when I was 15...), almost running him down in the backstage area was never one of them.

"Hey," he said, putting a hand under my chin and lifting my face. "You're Taker and Kane's baby sister. None of this shy crap."

My face got warmer, but I smiled. "True. I should be badass, right?"

"There you go."

The Wyatt's walked past us, smiling at me, then Undertaker.

"Hey, get your hands off my sister," Taker said, glaring down at Christian. After a second he smiled and chuckled, unable to hold a straight face.

"Heh, just kidding. Good job, Dani." He clapped me on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Thanks, Mark." I looked back at Christian.

"Oh, I'm Jay, by the way." He held a hand up.

I shook it. "Dani."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, trust me, the pleasure's all mine."

"I have to go. Got a match. But...I'll see you around?"

"I'll be around. Watching you. Your match. Watching your match. I'll be around."

He smiled, and said, "Good." His theme song hit. He hesitated a second, then walked away. I watched him go, smiling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was on my way out of the arena, showered and in my street clothes, wheeling a small suitcase behind me that held my wrestling attire, when I heard a voice behind me yell, "Hey, badass! Wait up!" I smiled and shook my head as I turned to see Jay walking towards me.

"Hello," I said as he got closer.

"Hey," he replied. "Mind if I join you?"

I chuckled, "Not that you gave me much of a choice."

"True," he smirked. "I could always go back and let you leave in peace."

"Eh, you're already here."

He opened the door the arena and held it for me. "Have fun tonight?"

I nodded. "I did, actually. I think I might like being the new nightmare around here."

Jay laughed. "Yeah, being a part of Undertaker's world is a lot of fun."

"You would know. Although that didn't really end too well for you..."

"The whipping? Yeah, that sucked. But I wouldn't change any of it." He looked at me as we walked. "There's no one better for you to start in this business with than Mark. He knows what he's doing and he's very giving. My short time with him definitely boosted my career, no doubt about that." He pulled his car keys from his pocket. "And he's always looking for ways to push other superstars." He stopped next to a black sports car and hit a button on his key, popping open the trunk. "Where are you parked?"

I looked around for half a second before I realized my little red Honda was parked right next to Jay. I hit a button on my key in response to Jay, smiling as the trunk opened. "I promise I didn't do that on purpose."

Jay laughed. "I know. I actually believe you were here before me. I remember parking next to that car." He put his suitcase in his trunk and closed it. "You know you're way to the hotel?"

"I have my GPS," I replied, putting my suitcase into the trunk of my car and closing it.

"You can just follow me there. It'd be easier than setting up the GPS and hoping it takes you to the right place."

I opened my car door as he opened his own, and nodded. "Thanks." I got in the car and turned it on, then looked over at Jay. He winked at me and pulled out of his space.

The drive to the hotel went smooth, and I parked next to Jay when we got there.

"See," he said as we got our suitcases out of our trunks. "Your GPS would have sent you all over New York before you got here."

"I agree. Thank you."

We headed into the hotel and as we were waiting for an elevator, we were joined by a very tall, very white irishman.

"Jay," he said.

"Steve," Jay relied. "Have you met Dani yet?"

"No, I haven't," Steve replied and turned to me. "Hello. I'm Steve."

I looked up at him, surprised to find his hair lying flat instead of standing straight up. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled. I smiled back, thinking to myself, "With his hair like that, and that Irish accent...Sheamus is kind of hot..."

The elevator doors opened and we all got inside.

"What floor?" Steve asked.

"Four," Jay and I said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"Right," Steve said, pushing the buttons for four and two. As the doors closed, he said, "You're the new diva, right?"

"Well, kind of, yeah."

"Kind of?"

"I'm more here for the Kane and Undertaker storyline than to wrestle right now."

"Aye, a nightmare, right?"

"Right." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Have a good night."

"You too," I said as the doors closed.

"So. What are you doing tonight?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to bed."

Jay smiled. "You're one of those, eh?"

"One of those? As in someone who enjoys their sleep? Yes, I'm one of those."

"Fair enough."

The doors opened and we stepped off of the elevator. "I'm in 417. I'm going this way," I said, nodding my head to the right.

Jay nodded. "I'm in 415. I'm going this way, too. You're not getting rid of me that easy." He winked.

I let out a small laugh. "Oh great. So I'm stuck with you for another thirty seconds?"

"Maybe even 32 seconds."

"Oh no. Anything but that..." I rolled my eyes, and headed towards my room.

"You're really just going to go to bed?"

"I might put on a movie, but I'll probably be asleep in the next twenty minutes."

Jay sighed. "I guess, then, that there's no point in asking if you'd like to go to the bar in the lobby?"

"No point at all." I stopped in front of 417, and turned to him. "Good night, Jay."

He smirked, and said, "Good night, Dani."

I opened my door, and almost had it closed behind me when he said, "Hey, bad ass."

I looked out into the hallway at him. "Yes?"

"Enjoy your movie."

I smiled a bit sarcastically. "Thanks."

"Night."

"Night."

I almost had the door closed again when I heard him say, "Shit..."

I looked back out. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just left my key inside my room when I left this morning. I have to go get another one from the front desk."

"That sucks. You might as well go to the bar first."

"Yeah, I probably will. Ok, cupcake. Sweet dreams."

I laughed. "Good night." I closed my door and leaned back against it for a second, before changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. I grabbed the remote, turned on the tv, and searched for something to watch. I settled on Star Trek, and snuggled in to bed.


End file.
